The overall goal of the Demonstration/Information Dissemination Project is to conduct pilot research to inform the development of the Intervention Study and Intervention Development Study and to disseminate the results of this research both locally and nationally. The five specific aims are to; 1) survey physicians on their knowledge and attitudes regarding the diagnosis and treatment of hypertension, congestive heart failure (CHF), and urinary incontinence in the elderly; 2) survey elderly individuals on their knowledge, attitudes, and skills regarding control of hypertension, CHF, and urinary incontinence; 3) work closely with Drs. Jerry Avorn and Neil Resnick in the development of the survey instruments and in utilizing the data collected to construct the Intervention and Intervention Development Study projects; 4) develop printed educational materials on hypertension, CHF, and urinary incontinence and translate into Spanish and Chinese; and, 5) disseminate the results of the intervention research and the printed educational materials to the public, academically-based faculty from schools of medicine, and primary care practitioners located in health care settings serving elderly individuals, with a specific focus on those settings serving large numbers of ethnic minority elderly patients. Dr. Sue Levkoff will develop and oversee all DIDP activities. Drs. Paul Cleary and Byron Good will assist in the development and analysis of the survey instruments. Dr. Alan Balsam will assist in the information dissemination activities.